Reza Izquierdo
Reza Izquierdo is the main antagonist of the 2017 visual novel, Angels with Scaly Wings. He is the first human sent to the dragons' world to discuss a trade deal. But when dragons are found murdered and generators stolen, Reza becomes the prime suspect, for he is the only one who would need to steal a generator. Appearance Reza is a male human of unknown ethnicity (Possibly Hispanic, since his last name, Izquierdo, is of Spanish origin). He could be anywhere from his mid-to-late twenties. He has brown hair, tan skin, and wears a white dress shirt with gray slacks and brown dress shoes Personality At first, Reza seems like a good person, who is only trying to help humanity survive. But, he quickly shows his true colors when he and the player are confronted by Maverick one night while the former two were having a conversation about a looming threat (the player soon finds out that this threat is a comet that is about to collide with the planet). Reza shoots Maverick in the shoulder and runs away, and later goes on a killing spree to take the dragons' generators and give them to humanity. Reza couldn't care less about what happens to the dragons so long as humanity survives. But he also plans to take eggs from the local hatchery and use the dragons as slaves and weapons. When the player refuse to help Reza achieve this plan (Except in the Evil Ending), Reza attempts to kill the player as well. (Depending on which ending the player gets, he succeeds in his plan.) History Chapter 1 When the game is played for the first time, Reza is the first character that the player mention in the opening monologue, and the first character to be shown on-screen. He volunteers to go through the portal to the dragons' world and discuss a trade deal. When the player goes through the portal, they meet Reza the next day at the production facility, where he is accompanied by Maverick. The two of them get into an argument, but it is quickly averted, courtesy of Sebastian. When they enter the production facility Reza takes a generator from Anna, and the player give her a PDA in exchange (They also have the option to give her a sample of their blood). After leaving the production facility, the player, Reza, and their dragon companions go to eat breakfast at the cafe. When the player and Reza get a moment alone, he vents his irritation over having to be followed by Maverick all the time. After they get their breakfast, Reza tells the player he will give them a letter that will give them important information. When the player deciphers the hidden message, they meet Reza at the portal late at night. There, he tells them that the dragons' world will be gone soon. But before he can explain exactly what is going on, Maverick confronts the two of them, accusing them of plotting an attack of some sort. In retaliation, Reza shoots Maverick in the shoulder and runs away, leaving the player at the mercy of the wounded dragon. The next day, the player and police chief, Bryce, discover a dragon has been murdered, and that Reza is a suspect. His motive for killing this dragon is unknown, but it is likely because the dragon saw Reza running away; Reza murdered the dragon so that he wouldn't have any witnesses. Chapter 2 The next murder victim is a mechanic whom Reza kills while attempting to steal a generator from an apartment complex. When the player, Bryce, and Sebastian investigate the stolen generator, a masked figure saves the player from a falling light fixture. It is suspected to be Reza under the mask, but later on, in Chapter 4, the player discovers that the masked figure is not Reza, but another human who had arrived before Reza did. Chapter 3 Depending on the player's actions, or which ending they receive, Reza's third victim is one of two dragons. If the player do not go on Anna's second date (Or if they fail to convince her not to work late) and have not seen her good ending, Anna will be the third victim. But, if the player has seen Anna's good ending, or they successfully complete her second date, her assistant, Damion, will be killed instead. Because Reza has now killed three dragons at this point, and all with a knife, he qualifies as a serial killer, and the Council is forced to tell the public. Meanwhile, the player is ordered to return to the humans' world until the whole thing blows over. However, somebody tampers with the portal, and it is no longer functional. Which means that both the player and Reza are trapped in the dragons' world. Chapter 4 This time around, Reza uses his gun to kill his next victim, whom worked at the hatchery before she was murdered. As the player, Bryce, and Sebastian are investigating the crime scene, Maverick appears and says that he has found Reza's hideout in an abandoned farm. Reza is nowhere to be seen, but the player finds stolen generators and eggs in the hideout. This hideout had been rigged with a tripwire bomb made from a generator. The player discover this one of two ways. The first way is that the player goes in the house themselves, open the door slowly, and discover the tripwire before they activate it. The second way is that Bryce enters the house first, accidentally triggers the bomb, and is killed along with the eggs that Reza had stolen. Chapter 5 After choosing who to take to the Summer Festival, a terrible realization hits the player as they are watching the fireworks. With everybody occupied by the fireworks show, Reza could easily escape (Now that the portal was working again), and any gunfire he produced would be drowned out by the fireworks. The player decides to confront Reza alone, while the dragon they are accompanied by goes to find Maverick so he can help. Depending on their actions, the player either finds that Reza stole some more eggs from the hatchery, or they find Sebastian has been killed. The player can prevent Sebastian from dying by suggesting he watch the fireworks anyway when he talks to the player about them in the Chapter 3. (But only after seeing his death at least once). All of the endings involve Reza attempting to steal the generator located at the underground facility near the portal. And in almost all of the endings, the player has the same conversation with Reza before they try to stop him. Neutral Ending In the Neutral Ending, the player confronts Reza alone, and they have no dragon companions to help them. But, sometime before the confrontation, the player crafts a bomb made from a generator and use it as a bargaining chip to get Reza to give up. This fails, and Reza attempts to shoot the player. They accidentally activate the bomb, and the two of them run from the underground facility. When the bomb explodes, Reza is stabbed and killed by the debris. Evil Ending In the Evil Ending, instead of refusing to help Reza, the player agrees to help him carry the generator, only to betray him and gun him down. The player takes the generator for themselves so that they may be praised as a hero for humanity. (In other words, the player finishes Reza's plan for him). Anna's Bad Ending When the player confront Reza, and they finish theirr conversation with him, Anna and Maverick appear by their side. Before Reza has a chance to shoot one of them, the Administrator appears, and she lets Reza shoot her. After the Administrator is wounded, Maverick attacks Reza, and is shot twice in the head, killing him instantly. Reza then attempts to kill them, but Anna jumps in front and takes three shots from Reza's gun. Anna survives long enough to burn Reza to death with her flammable liquid, but shortly dies from her wounds. Anna's Good Ending The scene plays out almost identical to Anna's bad ending, except the Administrator dies from her wounds. Also, instead of taking the bullet for the player, Anna tackles them out of the way, saving both the player and herself. As Reza attempts to reload, Anna knocks him to the floor and slits his throat with her toe claws. Bryce's Bad Ending After the conversation with Reza, he kills the Administrator and wounds Maverick and Bryce, and when Reza tries to shoot the player, the generator begins to steam up. Bryce jumps on the generator and demands that everyone leave before it explodes. Bryce is killed by the explosion, and Reza is mauled to death by Maverick. Bryce's Good Ending This is the only ending where Reza is actually not responsible for the deaths of any dragons. Despite this, he still threatens to kill the player to save himself. And, once again, he wounds Bryce, Maverick, and the Administrator. The generator is shot again, but Bryce does not try to sacrifice himself this time (He still gets trapped in the facility when the generator explodes). Maverick kills Reza. But after Bryce is saved, the Administrator confesses that she murdered the dragons, and Maverick doesn't hesitate to kill her as well. Remy's Bad Ending When confronted by the player, Remy, and Maverick, Reza kills Maverick and and wounds the player and Remy, but then collapses from his bite wound inflicted by Maverick. He soon escapes through the portal, with humanity coming to the dragons' side to take their resources, blissfully unaware of the danger of the comet. Remy's Good Ending Another similar replay to the bad ending, but this time, when Reza tries to escape, Vara, an orphan that Remy was caring for, confronts him. Reza kills Vara, and is attacked by the Administrator. Both were wounded in the fight, and both succumb to their wounds and die. Adine's Bad Ending Reza kills Maverick and the Administrator and wounds Adine, and escapes to humanity's side of the portal. When Reza returns to humanity, they cut off the connection to the portal, leaving the player and all the dragons to be destroyed by the comet. Adine's Good Ending After the player finishes their conversation with Reza, he shoots them in the leg and attempts to escape, but a surprise attack by Maverick and Adine stops him, and Maverick, once again, kills Reza (To Adine's dismay). Lorem's Bad Ending After shooting Maverick and Lorem, Reza mortally wounds the player, but he is still defeated because he can no longer use the portal to escape. Trapped in the dragons' world, Reza tries to warn them about the comet, but by then, it is too late to stop it. Lorem's Good Ending In this ending, instead of having the same conversation with Reza, the player remember everything he told them, and they tell him they are done listening to his plan. When Reza tries to kill the player, they throw Ipsum's ixomen sphere at Reza and damage his gun. He attempts to escape, but they chase after him, and the portal sends both of them to the day that they arrived in the dragons' time. They encounter the Administrator, knock Reza out, and presumably kill him. True Ending After the player sets up the plan with their dragon friends to stop Reza, they go into the underground building alone, pretending that they are in on Reza's plan. But Reza becomes suspicious after he realizes that the player could never have known he was going to be there. He attempts to kill the player, but shoots the generator they are carrying, causing it to explode. He is tackled once by Adine, and then again by Maverick. Before Maverick can kill him, Bryce and Anna stop him, and Reza is arrested and taken to jail by Bryce and Maverick. After this, Reza's fate is left up to speculation. Trivia * Reza is technically the second human to have been in the dragons' world, the first being the Administrator. * Along with being a serial killer, Reza could also be a Social Dawinist, since he says that maybe the dragons deserve to be destroyed by the comet if they cannot prevent it from collding with Earth. Category:Serial Killers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rogues Category:Science Fiction Villains